narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaze of an Ivory Dream
Recruiting a Blazing Spirit Somewhere along the Land of Water, a royally dressed man sat on a lake's shore. He looked as if he just recently reached adulthood. And he kept his upper body exposed, revealing many tribal tattoo's. Gold and silver brightly adorning his body. As a Kaguya, his body remained compactly built. The seventh Mizukage took a deep breath, peacefully enjoying a silent, lightly misted day. Shadows danced throughout the surrounding forest he knew so well. Fish and other fauna also coexisted like nature truly intended. But his purpose for being here went farther than a day off. He needed to meet someone. A man capable of helping him extend further...And so, he awaited silently. Muzai had nothing to worry about. No one could or would dare to attack him. Even when his guard fell, Muzai could protect himself. No one had bested him yet. "For those bounded by blood," Muzai picked up a rock and tossed it across the lake's surface. Skipping gently. "I will carry this burden." In the Land of Water, in the sullen shadows on the mighty clouds where no man had set foot before, a man walks, deep in his own thoughts, he ventured into a deep forest comprises of tall trees, which have enormous trunks and large branches and can grow larger than almost all typical summons and even towering the Tailed Beasts. Due to their enormous sizes, Shinobi's can stay atop the upper branches of the trees and remain safe from various creatures. This also helps them spying over their enemies. However, the jungle is filled with gigantic snakes, centipedes, lions, leeches and various other insects of gargantuan size which can easily tower the tallest of humans. These forests are excellent places to use tools such as the Wire Strings, as there are many tall tree trunks and branches to which the metal ropes can secure to, improving versatility and mobility. Nearby the forest there was also a waterfall present. The young toned muscular man with spiky black hair walks the dirt path down the forest and approaches Muzai who was sitting near the lake shore. "Is this how you welcome your guests?" he questions Muzai. Muzai bothered not to turn around, smiling at his new brother's appearance. His family grew each day. And soon, would encompass the entire Shinobi World. But for now, he had to deal as it came. One by one. "Please accept my apologies. It's just that these waters were blessed by an ancient deity long forgotten. And they say whoever harmonize their hearts with it's pulse," Drops of rain created infinite ripples, "will receive her eternal blessings." Lord Kaguya stood, finally addressing his blazing opponent. "It's quite smoothing..I hope one day we can sit here and truly feel her majesty's graceful presence." The mist lightened, fully revealing the Seventh Mizukage's royal appearance. Enough gold and silver to buy a village, with tribal tattoo's covering his exposed torso and arms. His crimson scarf and bottom drapes in a similar fashion of a kilt over shinobi bottom attire. "But for today, I want you to come at me, full power!" Muzai smiled at his new brother. He had reason for this fight...A good one that only he knew. And so, he prepared for battle. "My brother, for I do not know how to start a fight but for sure as hell I was taught how to end one! Since, you're the host, so I am guessing I am free to say, your party, your honors!" replied Naien in a rather soft and polite tone to Muzai. "Go ahead and show me what you are made of, that is, IF YOU'RE NOT SCARED" added Naien in a mocking tone as he smirked a little. For most of his life, his bloodline limit lead to him specializing in taijutsu. Day after day, he honed his skills. Mastered his body, and fused mind, body and soul into one entity. His natural speed and strength surpassed peak shinobi levels casually. Muzai created a short, bone-hilted bone sword from his shoulder. It smoothly ripping through his skin. With a makeshift sword in hand, Muzai rushed towards Naien, "Don't mind if I do." Usually, his arms would immediately started working, murderously stabbing at such a speed, causing his opponents eyes to lag behind. Creating afterimages. But he needed to test his new brother out. So he simply aimed at slash downwards, hoping to wound him rather than kill. "After images?" commented Naien as he was surprised to see a martial artist beside him who could produce such great effect with mere taijutsu skills. By flaunting his brilliant and marvelous athletic skills and taijutsu mastery, Naien moved swiftly leaving at least twenty clones of himself, these after images are indistinguishable from his true self and mimic his movements. With a simultaneous gasp of anxiousness and excitement, he drew out one of his trademark metal sticks and rushed towards his opponent. He moved in a confusing and rather astonishing manner, to refrain his opponent from focusing all his strength to a single point. Within, a blink of an eye, he moved his hands in such a manner that it was comparable to lightning, he block the overwhelming and murderous strike of the sword forged from the very bones of his opponent. He block the attack in such a manner that it would not only nullify his opponents strike but would also allow him to outmatch the power of his enraged opponent, whilst maintaining just enough force to hold Muzai back and not harm him or his weapon. To mimic my speed after such a short amount of time, this child is showing much predicted promise. He felt his arms vibrate during their clash. His arm rejected backwards for an instant. And his strength. A devious smirk as Lord Kaguya swung his blade in a circular motion for another piercing lunge at Naien's stomach. His attack went hand in hand with Naien's defense as he used his stolen momentum. Muzai's speed made it so he never missed a step, and each clash sent out sparks. Noticing the incoming attacking without wasting a breath, Naien took out the other eskirma stick and blocked Muzai's other attack. Matching both his force and speed. More sparks were created with the second clash. Naien pushed himself against Muzai's attack soon both the combatants were extremely close, rather just next to each other. Continually blocking and attacking each other. "So, I guess this is a stalemate eh?" questioned Naien with a small grin on his face, the grin on his face displayed, how he was formulating a plan. Muzai smirked, latching his hand around Naien's wrist tightly. He drew his opponent even closer, sending his head flying towards Naien. His skull hardened past points of tempered steel. His eyes had something of a pompous aura. Many shinobi abandoned their bodies as a powerful weapon. A foolish move. And getting close to Muzai meant multiple openings. He attacked, not to kill, nor to permanently maim. But to cause immense pain and disorientate him. Even draw some blood if it made contact. "Not happening, Mr. smarty pants!" said Naien as the retractable spikes emerged from the sticks, cutting the bone swords in halves and providing him an opening, he twisted his own wrist to make the grab loose, he in a violent manner moves his hand in a slashing pattern, causing Muzai attempt to hold onto his arm turn into failure. Without wasting time, he aimed one of his sticks for Muzai's right eye. He suddenly spins a tetsugen in his off hand as he maintains a reverse grip on the stick in his right. The attacking posture was perfect. Muzai's attempt to injury Naien was turned against him. A single step and he could not only loose an eye but also the spike would be through his skull within a few seconds. In a heat of passion, Muzai watched slowly as a black point flew towards his one weakness. A single hole in a massive fortress. Muzai had gotten arrogant and forgotten this child had been blessed with a gift. His headbutt created enough momentum to void all hopes of mid-movement evasion. But with a hand free, he could only hope to stop it. I don't have enough time to grab it, Fuck! With immense speed his hand up, his palm facing opposite of Naien's blade. The blade, with it's properties, easily pierced through Muzai's hand and entered his skull. However, he used his chakra to stop it midway before it made contact with his brain. Blood splattered across the ground, feeding future plants and tree's with crimson elixir. An eternal silence. Already, after my first attack he already managed to take an eye...Is this the face of a prodigy? I feel like I'm fighting myself. Our movements, our attacks and even our plans. We both used a bait...Only his worked...That is what I get for abandoning my training. Muzai chuckled. "I can't believe I, let you bait me like that. Heh, I haven't bled like this in such a long time-I almost missed the feeling." His hand trembled with Naien's spike fully through it. And his right socket creating a waterfall of blood down his face. No longer did he have a moon in his skull. Only a golden orb. "Savor this feeling. It won't happen again!" At such a close proximity, Muzai hardened the bones inside his hand and used his chakra to grip Naien's blade as he twisted his hand, breaking it. Muzai twisted his body in a way that lead to him leaning heavily on one side, leading to a thrust towards Naiens stomach at incredible speeds. His hand hardened turning it into a spear of sorts. One eye is gone, heh Inari will never forgive me for that. But at least now, I only have one weakness to worry about! He hoped to get space mostly. Muzai did not think he'd have to resort to his infamous fighting style, taught to him by his master. But, to truly test this shinobi, Muzai had to push him. With no choice left but to abandon his eskrima's Naien threw the sticks on the ground as he took a foreign stance, one Muzai couldn't have possibly seen before. Naien was about to demonstrate the most brilliant and unique fighting style which essentially combines Aikido, Jeet Kune Do, Escrima, Tae Kwon Do, Kenpo Karate, Kung fu, Judo, Wing Chun, Hapkido, Jiu-jitsu, Shotokan Karate, Savate, Kendo, Ninjitsu, Boxing, Tang Soo Do, Capoeira and Muay Thai along with his wind-natured chakra. He leaped towards Muzai, while focusing his strength to a single point he caught Muzai's attack with a single hand and with no visible injury. "You're a brilliant martial artist but, your attacks are relentless and too dangerous! You depend too much on raw power!" commented Naien as he tightend his grip. Suddenly, Naien's killing intent spiked up to such devastating levels that no increase within the remote area remained unaffected. For sure, such an absolutely overwhelming and gargantuan killing intent could not be masked or remained unnoticed. His mere presence instilled fear into every being present in the very region. Bone spikes quickly erupted from his wrist. He also used his shifted weight to initiate a flip around Naien. Combining his spikes and flip would lead to Naien have his hand shredded if he did not let go. Muzai's body had entered somewhat of a limp positioning, no longer standing firm and strong. Instead, in the split second his foot touched earth, his body entered a rhythmic motion. Constantly shifting, preparing for his next assault. Before Naien could turn around, Muzai went low to the ground on his side and entered a Negativa; a stance with his leg closest to the ground tucked to his chest, and the other extended. While supporting his body weight with his hand. Usually, this technique was meant to evade his enemies physical attack. However, he aimed his extended leg between Naien's own legs to hook behind sweep it. His bones hardened yet light. Feeling Naien's killing intent spiked his own. He fed on it. The blood dripping from his eyes, it's pain, the burning sensation. A euphoric ecstasy awakening inside of him. Kaguya blood igniting in face of battle. Muzai had not felt something like this since his younger days. His own immense killing intent grew to points that his chakra became visible. An immense skeleton standing in a boat, floating on midair appeared behind him. Those far away could feel their lord fighting...And no one could gather the courage to do anything about it. Naien immediately let go of the wrist, although he was not fast enough to avoid that small cut that Muzai gave him. He easily recognized the capoeira style movement of Muzai, the ginga motion was indeed bothersome. But, a martial artist of his level knew how to counter such moves. Naien moved with a blitz as he perfomed a backwards cartwheel allowing him to move away from his opponents. Even before landing he reached his shuriken holdster and hurled a few shurikens towards Muzai which such greate force and speed that they would remain unnoticed to naked eye. As he landed he took another gesture and performed a Back in - full out which allowed him to create a great distance between the two combatants. Naien physically exerted his killing intent to such levels that it became visible and with the merely touch of his hands he shattered a gigantic boulder and threw the heavy rubble towards his opponent. He continually bombarded his opponent with the mass rubble roughly weighing 2,000 pounds. Naien then reaches out for his sword, something he specially designed to cut though the bones of a Kaguya. He charges at Muzai in a flurry of motion and a fury of steel. So he can use capoeira. Muzai smirked, feeling his blood rush. From his negativa derrubando, he kept spinning until it turned into a Pião de Mão; A Hand spin began by turning his body in the same manner as a b-boy dancing. The momentum from his derrubando increased his spins speed, allowing his osteoderm infused skin greater potential to block the shuriken. He also gripped each with his chakra, and while spinning sent them flying in different directions. On his feet once more, he watched as rocks of great power flew towards him. Muzai gracefully grabbed Kubikiribōchō; a massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife, and awaited patiently. His hand tightly wrapped around its hilt. Muzai was said to be the greatest master of Kubikiribōchō, able to decimate entire villages in a single night. And so, he refrained from using it in hopes of having an enjoyable battle. But he realized something... Muzai listened to his heart, counting its pumps. He dug his feet deep into the ground, and relaxed his muscles. Adrenaline slowed time, allowing him to see things clearer. And at a perfect minute, he swung Kubikiribōchō in a wide arc. A blast of force not only blocked Naien's boulder pieces, but also deflected large amounts. This technique usually sent shinobi in his presence flying a great distance. Although he had doubts that such a thing could happen to Naien. With everything happening at once, Muzai took this time to form a seal with his free hand. "Suisen dansu!" A skeletal arm emerged from below Naien in hopes of grabbing him from behind. The hand was larger than a boulder atop a mountain. He knew using one human size would only prove futile. "I have to stop this fight." Muzai smirked at Naien. "You have proven yourself to me, and although I enjoyed myself," He turned around. Animal corpses littered their battlefield. No visible wounds. Some not even close to their fight. Rocks cracked and broke. "But I still have to protect this land. Even the creatures on it. Our aura individually can stop armies. But when combined, I'm afraid it's too much to handle for those around us." Muzai placed Kubikiribōchō upon his back. "It's been a hundred years since I last met someone who could match both my taijutsu and swordsmanship. I mean, it is like we share a single mind. To bait me with such a move," He wiped blood from his eye and gave it a taste. "Is something only I would think of." He laughed. Warmth spreading throughout Kirigakure as his Killing Intent died. Not only did it lessened, it actually disappeared, giving him an aura of happiness and love. "Together, we will become unstoppable." "Exactly, that's what I was going to say. I don't want to stress myself in such a fight, I hope you do realize if we continue it will result in mass destruction, loss of life and our respective deaths. So, where is the point, eh? Now if you wont mind please put that big arm down, it's kind of creepy!" replied Naien as he used his force manipulation to destroy the gigantic rocks hurled at him in mid air. Naien then lowered his killing intent to civilian levels and smirked at Muzai. Bones emerged around his socket, forming a patch of sorts thus stopping his blood lost. At the same time, his skeletal arms unwrapped itself from Naien, disappearing back underground. Muzai walked to Naien with a sharp smile. "Well you certainly are worth your reputation." Lord Kaguya planted spies in many countries whose goal involved hunting talent, as well as destroying enemies. A few months ago, one of his subordinates said that Naien could potentially boost Blood Bound's overall manpower. But Muzai had different objectives. "But before I can make my offer, Let me ask you a question. What is mans deadliest weapon?"